Kid Icarus Funniest Skyworld Videos!
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Enjoy! Includes lots of Kid Icarus Uprising characters! Lots of LOL! Major lol! Funny! Will review when i get 1 review! all comments accepted! no flames! no trolls! enjoy i worked hard on it! Like it? Hate it? review please! Give it a try! Guarnteed to give you a major LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Kid Icarus funniest videos!

Summary- Every character that ever existed in Kid Icarus will be sending in video's to try to win 1 million dollars!

"today we have videos from-

Pit, Palutena, Magnus, Phospora and Pandora! Oh wait and 1 from Hades." Dreshen says.

"lets watch Pit's video!" Alesofear says.

"Okay!" Dreshen says popping in the video.

"Hey guys!" Pit says on screen.

"Today im going to show you Lady Palutena farting!" Pit says turning the camera to Lady Palutena who is naked and farting so loud and hard that shit flies out of her ass.

"Ok.. That was not expected!" Pit says and the camera turns off.

*Audience starts laughing super insanely hard*

"Ok people calm down. next video is from..Palutena!" Dreshen says.

*Video starts*  
"Hi guys!" Palutena says on screen.

"I iz going to show you my machine gun!" Palutena says.

*audience starts saying stuff like "I didn't know she liked machine guns..*

*Palutena walks to shed on screen*

"PIT WAHT THE FAWK ARE YOU DOING SHITTING ON MAWH MACHINE GUN!" Palutena screams.

"I thought it waz a toilet." Pit says continueing to have diaraayh on the machine gun.

*Pit points his fat ass towards Palutena and shit flies out of his asshole and lands in Palutena's eyes*

"AAAAHH MAWH EYEZ IM BLINNNDD!" Palutena screams dropping the camera.

"Gigashitfart!" Pit screams shaking his ass to make shit fly in every fucking direction some landing on the camera.

"THATS IT PIT FAWK UUU!" Palutena screams grabbing a mallet and smacking Pits face with it.

"Owww!" Pit whines.

"Shut up asshole face" Palutena says and the video ends

*Akward silence*

"O...k.." Pit says in the audience

"LADY PALUTENA YOU LIAR THAT NEVAH HAPPENED YOU BITCH! THIS IS ALL ANIMATION!" Pit screechs and leaps onto Palutena with a knife stabbing her.

"SECURITY!" Dreshen screams.

*Security drags Pit and Lady Palutena away*  
"Back to the show." Dreshen says.

"Hey writer! I wanna get some lines!" Alesofear whines.

*I appear*

"Sorry forgot your name for a sec Alesofear" I say then disapear.

*Alesofear rolls her eyes*

"...Ok next video is from...Magnus!" Alesofear says.

*Video starts and shows Magnus using a baby rattle as a sword*

"TAKE THAT UNDERWORLD FOOLZ!" Magnus taunts while shaking his rattle only to get knocked into the camera.

*Video ends*

*Lots of boo's from audience*

"Disqualified." Dreshen pouts.

"Next vid is from Phospora!" Alesofear says.

*Video starts*

"Take that! and that!" Phospora shouts while shooting lightning bolts at Arlon who is screaming and running around in circles naked.

"O NOE NONONONOONONNO ONONONONONONOONONO OOOO NOOEEZZZ!" Arlon screams.

"DIE HUMAN SCUM!" Phospora says

"THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Phospora continues.

"Wait I just stole Mistress Viridi's line" Phospora realizes and then freezes but unfreezes and shoots Arlon to death with electricity.

*Video ends*  
*Lots of HAHAHAHAHHAAA'S FROM AUDIENCE*

"I think that might win!" Dreshen comments.

"And last but not LEAST... Pandora!" Alesofear says.

*Video starts*  
"Hey Pandora fanz!" Pandora says.

"I decided to show you my little bro!" Pandora says pointing her camera at a 4 year old covered in shit and mud and piss.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH " The kid whines.

"SHUT UP DORK!" Pandora says.

(Video goes on for 5 hours with Pandora trying to kill her little bro with chainsaw)

"Disqalified for sucking at making vids!" Dreshen says.

"WAAAAHH YOUR A BITCH!" Pandora says in the audience.

*Eveybody looks at Pandora with glowing red eyes and incinerate her with laser eyes*

"Ok..Time for voting!" Dreshen says.

"Who votes for Pit?" Dreshen asks. 25 hands are raised.

"Ok. who votes for Palutena?" 36 hands are raised.

"Who votes for Magnus?" 2 hands are raised.

"Who votes for Phospora?" 80 handas are raised.

"Who votes for Pandora?" 0 hands are raised.

"The winner is... Phospora!" Dreshen yells.

*Eveybody mobs Phospora and rapes her*

"O NOEZ DON'T RAEP MEH!" Phospora screamz.

"DIE DIE DIE" Audience screams shooting Phospora.

*I rewind time*

"O NOEZ DON'T RAEP MEH!" Phospora screamz.

*Audience leaves Phospora alone*

"The winner wil recieve 1 million dollars!" Dreshen yells.

*Dreshen walks up to Phospora and gives her 1 million bucks only for the money to turn to ashes.* (you know because electricity is hot and it burns stuff..)

"Stupid Money." Phospora mutters as she flys away blowing up the entire place in the process.

"Hey!" Dreshen says.

"You can't blow the place up because it's against the writers will!" Alesofear adds.

"Don't care!" Phospora says and flys away.

*Place is regenerated along with the people and somehow goku spawns*  
"Hi im goku! Hi im goku!" Goku says.

"Shut up goku!" Eveybody says.

"Hi im goku!" Goku says.

*I appear and kill goku*

"That takes care of THAT problem!" I say and disapear.

Chappie two will come once i getz 1 review!

Like it? Hate it? Review!

ALL COMMENTS WELCOME!

(Yes flames to.)

Try reading my other fanfictions!  
such as-

Nazi zombies, Soulcaliber Flames of the blade, Hunger games forced to go, Hunger games first time in the arena, When all the clans get computahs and The next life


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Icarus funniest videos chappie 2!  
Enjoy!

"Today we have some vids from.. Phospora, Magnus, Hades and Viridi!" Dreshen says.

"Hi my name is Alesofear!" Alesofear says.

"We know your name is Alesofear Alesofear.." Dreshen says.

"Thats my name! Don't wear it out." Alesofear says.

"Im sorry your highness!" Dreshen says.

"Im not a girl.. Im a boy. Were BOTH boys!" Alesofear corrects.

"Yes,yes we know that Aleso." Dreshen says.

"Whatever! Lets do the videos!" Alesofear says.

"Today we have videos from.." Dreshen starts.

"Dude we already said that!" Alesofear says.

"Oh right." Dreshen remembers.

"Anyways lets watch Phospora's!" Alesofear says.

*Video starts*

"Heyyyy guyyss!" A girly voice says.

*Audience says "Phospora's sooo sexy!"*

"Yeah.. Lightning is so attractive.." Phospora mumbles in real life.

*Video walks over to Pit who is tied up and bound*

"So Pit how would you feel if I killed Palutena?" Phospora says in the video.

*In video Pit is struggling*

"Stop struggling are i will get out mawh chainsaw!" Phospora threatens.

*5 minutes later of black screen and screaming*

"Hi guys I tied up Phospora and will now rape her!" Pit says in video.

*In audience Pit is blushing insanely while Phospora glares at him*

*In video Pit walks over to Phospora and slowly takes off her shirt and bra*

(This has been censored to keep the rating at T)

"So Phospora.." Pit says untieing Phospora.

*Phospora leaps free of her ropes and shoots Pit in face with lightning*

*Video ends*

*Eveybody in audience is laughing and pointing at Pit*

"Heeyy.. What is this? Eveybody pick on Pit day?" Pit asks.

*Audience continues laughing*

*5 minutes later*

"Ok guys calm down! We need to get on with the show!" Dreshen warns.

*Audience can't stop laughing*

*5 hours later*  
*Audience has stopped laughing*

"Ok. Now we need to watch Magnus's Vid!" Alesofear says popping in the video.

*Video starts*

"Hey guys. Today im going to show you how to get muscules like these!" Magnus says pointing to his arms in video.

"First you must get in a hot spring and take off your pants" Magnus says in the video taking off his pants.

"Then you need to take off your underwear.." Magnus says taking off his underwear in the video.

"Then you need a naked hot lady!" Magnus says as a naked hot lady appears out of nowhere and walks to Magnus and they start making out.

(CENSORED TO KEEP RATING AT T!)

"And thats how to get muscules!" Magnus says and the video ends.

"Why are all the video's so fucking weird?" Dreshen asks in confusion.

"Dunno." Alesofear answers popping in Hade's video.

*Video starts*

"GAHAHAHAHHAA" A voice cackles with evil laughter.

*Half of audience screams.*

"I am Hade's Lord Of The Underworld!" Hade's says pointing to himself.

"Today I will teach you how to take over the world!" Hade's says in video.

*Video turns to Viridi Goddess Of Nature who is tied up and bound*

"I will steal this young Mistress's Reset Bombs and take over THE EARTH MUAAHHAAHHAHAA!" Hade's declared.

"Now I just press this.." Hade's says pressing a red button.

*Bomb beeps 3 times"

"Uh- Oh." Hade's says and the bomb blows up killing Hade's and Viridi supposingly.

*Video ends*

"Hm. Very VERY unexpected." Dreshen comments.

"Guys Im still ALIVE!" Viridi And Hade's scream.

"Huh. Oh yeah! I forgot there Immortal.. Well At least Viridi is at least." Dreshen says.

"Wait you mean Im..." Hade's starts but then disapears into a puff of smoke.

"Akward." Viridi says.

"Anyways next video is Viridi's!" Alesofear says popping in the vid.

*Video starts*  
"Hi guys Im going to show you how to plant carnivorus plants that eat angels!" Viridi says digging a hole putting a seed in it and then watering it.  
*1 hour later*  
(Plant comes to life in video and eveybody sees Pit walking along)

"La-La-La-La!" Sang Pit.

"Comn you idiot..." Viridi muttered.

*Pit walks forward into plant trap to be eaten alive*

"Muahahahah!" Viridi laughed.

*Pit respawns and dies again*

"Lol!" Viridi says.

*5 hours later*

"Wow. He keeps respawning and dying over and over!" Viridi says.

*Pit walks foward and gets eaten again*

"This is getting boring." Viridi says and the camera turns off.

"Alright voting time!" Alesofear announces.

"Who vote's for Phospora?" Dreshen asks. 1000 hands are raised.

"Who vote's for Magnus?" Alesofear asks. 960 hands are raised.

"Who Vote's for Hade's?" Dreshen asks. 212 hands are raised.

"Who vote's for Viridi?" Alesofear asks. 5 Million hands are raised.

"Viridi Wins!" Dreshen announces and Viridi walks up to the stage grinning like a idiot.

*Dreshen hands Viridi 1 million dollars and Viridi smiles happily as she puts the cash in her purse*

*Viridi pushes Dreshen out of the way and talks into microphone*

"Thank you all for voting for me and loving my video! Who wants to give me a kiss?" Viridi asks.

*Entire audience chases her screaming brains and Viridi throws grenade down and they all explode*

"HAHAHA TAKE THAT ZOM-BITCH!" Viridi laughs.

"Uh. Viridi? This ISN'T NAZI ZOMBIES THIS IS A GAMESHOW! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES!" Dreshen yells.

*Viridi starts crying*

"I- Im- so- sorry! I- di- didn't mea- mean t- to d- do an- anything wr- wrong!" Viridi sobs.

"Awww. Ok don't cry! You can go. It's ok." Dreshen says.

*Viridi disapears leaving rose petals on the floor*

"Don't worry readers! This will get patched up next chapter!" Dreshen announces.

*Audience respawns*

"Wha? Where are we?" Audience asks.  
"Go home folks. Shows over." Dreshen says and the curtains close and the audience goes home.

Love it? Hate it? Review!

No flames!


End file.
